A Day With Zetsu
by VTPM
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Zetsu's day-


Zetsu hummed quietly to himself, watering one of the many plants he had in his room. Even despite his black half's violent tendencies, this was one thing they could agree on and both be at peace about.

Just as he was about to gather his supplies to head out to his garden [because of course an entire room full of various plants wasn't enough], a knock on his door disrupted his thoughts.

Curious, he opened the door, though wasn't surprised to see Tobi there. "Hey Tobi."

"Hi Zetsu! Whatcha doin'?" The masked man asked.

" _We were about to go out to our garden._ " The black half replied.

Tobi gasped. "Can Tobi come?! Tobi's good at helping!"

"Of course you can help us. Right?" The white asked his other, though all he got was an annoyed growl in response.

"Yay! Let's hurry!" Tobi cheered, running into the room and grabbing a watering can.

Zetsu smiled faintly, though the black half rolled his eye, and he picked up a few seed packets before following Tobi out of the room and outside the base.

Once they reached Zetsu's garden, Tobi immediately took off running into and Zetsu stiffened, yelling out a warning as the other Akatsuki member ran right into the section his carnivorous plants were planted, though he could hear the laughter and cruel thoughts of his black half's.

Tobi yelped and dropped his watering can as three Venus flytraps all turned towards him, their jaws wide open. One managed to clamp down on his sleeve and another moved forward to bite his leg.

Zetsu quickly jumped forward and pulled the plant off his friend's sleeve and carefully kept his plants back while Tobi retreated from the dangerous section of plants.

"Thank you Zetsu-sama! That was close!" Tobi called from his safe distance.

"Of course Tobi. _What a moron... You should have let him be eaten..._ No, he's my friend, so you have to deal with it. _Ugh, what a bother_..."

"Um, where's the safe, pretty flowers Tobi can water?" Tobi asked.

Zetsu picked up the watering can Tobi had dropped and walked it over to him. "Over on the far side of the garden. Just keep a safe distance from the other plants until you get there." Zetsu told him.

Tobi nodded enthusiastically and ran off to where Zetsu had gestured.

Once he was out of sight, the black half groaned, " _Why do you put up with him..?_ He's nice. Yes, he's not very smart, but he has a good heart." The white half murmured. The black half just made a gagging sound, clearly mocking the other.

Zetsu snorted and shook his head, going over to a bucket where he had various chunks of meat and human limbs in and carried it over to the large flytraps, feeding a piece to each one happily. Once he finished feeding them, he proceeded to the poisonous section and began watering them [he was careful to keep Tobi out of this section as well, just to be safe.]

As he was finishing the last few plants in the row, Tobi came back to him with his now empty watering can, and also a flower chain from various colorful flowers.

"Look what Tobi made for you, Zetsu-sama!" Tobi said cheerily, putting the chain around Zetsu's head like a crown.

Zetsu blinked and smiled. "Thank you Tobi.. It's very nice. _It's disgusting._.. Shut up, no one asked your opinion."

Tobi beamed at him, clearly having spent enough time with him to know to ignore the black half's comments.

"Come on, let's head back now." Zetsu said, and Tobi nodded in agreement, skipping off ahead of him.

As they walked though, Zetsu noticed the pep seemed to leave Tobi's step though, so to speak.

The white half immediately frowned in concern. "Tobi, are you alright?"

"Tobi feels sick.." The masked man replied, his voice a bit strained sounding.

" _Good for you_... What's wrong?"

"Stomach hurts.."

"Has it just started recently?"

Tobi nodded. "A little after Tobi ate some red berries from your garden..."

Zetsu froze. "Where did you find them..?"

"On the end of one of the rows on the way to the flowers..."

"Tobi! I thought I told you to ask me if it's okay before you eat anything! _That was poisonous, dumbass!_ "

"Sorry... Tobi forgot..."

'How do I fix this?!' Zetsu thought in panic. ' ** _Just let him die_** **.**.. _What?! No! I'm not going to let him die!_ _**Why not? He's replaceable... He's a complete brain dead moron**_... _I don't care! We need to get him to vomit it out before it's too late!_ **_Fine... Have fun figuring that out..._** '

Zetsu shook his head in annoyance and winced when he could see the pain in Tobi's visible eye.

"Zetsu-sama, what do we do..?" Tobi asked, looking scared.

Zetsu thought for a moment before murmuring, "Bloodroot... Bloodroot makes people vomit... I should have some..." He quickly took off to the herb section of his garden, finding the small flowered plant without too much difficulty before pulling it out with it's root. He used what leftover water he had in his watering can to wash it off before returning to Tobi. "Eat this.. It doesn't taste good, but it'll help get the berry and poison out.

Tobi nodded and obediently ate the small root. "How long before it takes effect..?"

"Shouldn't be too long... Maybe 10 minutes..." Zetsu replied, thinking to himself, ' _Please let him be okay... Please let it work_...'

After several minutes, Tobi lifted his mask just enough to be clear of his mouth and choked the root back up, as well as the berries he had eaten from the garden.

"Are you alright..?" Zetsu asked worriedly.

Tobi nodded. "Yeah, Tobi feels better now... Thank you Zetsu-sama!"He said, suddenly hugging him.

Zetsu blinked. "Um, Tobi..?"

"Yeah?"

"Be more careful, alright? You'll kill yourself.."

Tobi saluted him. "Of course! Tobi'll be super duper careful Zetsu-sama!"

Zetsu smiled. "Good. _Not really._.. Shut up. _Make me._.." Zetsu sighed.

Tobi giggled somewhat. "You're funny."

' _Funny..? That's a new one... Though not bad at least.'_ Zetsu thought, though before he could say anything, Tobi had already took off running towards the base, yelling for Zetsu to follow.

" _He's a moron_... Oh well. Still far better company than any of the others. None of them have a very friendly personality. _You're too soft._.. I need to be to balance you out. _Hmph.._."

Zetsu sighed, finally following after Tobi now that he had finished yet another frivolous argument with himself.

As he stepped into the base, he found Kakuzu and Hidan in the kitchen, the former counting out his money stores while the latter was trying very hard to get the other to lose his concentration. Hidan let up long enough to laugh at Zetsu though, saying loudly, "Hey, princess! Where'd you get the crown, eh? God, you're such a fucking pansy!"

Zetsu just smirked at him. " _Shut your pretty mouth, Hidan, or else your immortality won't be able to save you. Not from me_..."

Hidan shut up after that, and turned a bit too quickly back to his partner and began pestering him again, though he was simply ignored much to the priest's annoyance.

 _'_ _ **Can we kill him anyway? I never liked him**_ _... You don't like anyone..._ __ _ **Exactly. Can we kill all of them?**_ _No!_ _ **But-!**_ _'_

This argument went on for quite a while as Zetsu returned to his room, though that wasn't unusual. After all, today was just a normal day.


End file.
